


Balance Restored

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake focus, Death of Salem, F/F, Fluffy Ending, No Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, sudden proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the "Soulmates Kiss" prompt.~“That weapon is special to you, yes?” the God of Darkness inquires seemingly out of nowhere, and Blake finds herself glancing down at her hand, seeing that her weapon was now resting in her palm.“Yes,” she answers as she tries to calm down her rapidly beating heart, “Very much so.”“And that made all the difference.” he says, and if he had a face, Blake can imagine it holding a smirk.





	Balance Restored

Not in a million years would Blake have imagined this scenario. Jinn had once told them that Salem couldn’t be killed, but as the ember celica infused Gambol shroud pierces through her flesh, they prove that as false. On the other end of the blade, a wide-eyed faunus stares into the red eyes of the woman whose light is slowly fading in front of her.

It seems that there was a certain extent that the Gods’ magic could handle. This, _apparently_ , wasn’t a foreseen outcome. No one has any idea what makes this any different from any other attempt on the immortal woman’s life, other than the undoubted success of this one blade sinking into Salem’s skin. An ear-piercing scream erupts from the woman’s throat as she falls to her knees. She raises her head to look into her killer’s eyes, finding terrified amber-gold staring right back at her. The battlefield falls silent as Salem’s hands drop from the blade, her lifeless body crashing forward onto the ground.

“Holy shit.” she hears from behind her, recognizing it distantly in the back of her mind as her girlfriend’s voice, and it’s followed only by more silence as everyone processes what really just happened.

Then, Blake feels a sharp pain in her head, and she lets out a strangled cry of her own as she falls to the ground, her hand raising to press against her forehead as the pain overwhelms her. Everything goes black, and she feels her body hit the ground before there’s a bright flash of yellow across her vision. Immediately after, a flash of purple. Then, her head fills with an image and she suddenly feels like she’s standing as two figures appear in front of her, one of each colour that had just flashed across her vision. Both of their faces are blank, and they have odd appendages resembling antlers sprouting from their head. “This was an unexpected turn of events,” the purple one says, and the yellow one continues with, “You have great power within you, young one.”

“W-What?” Blake chokes out, “What the hell is--” she immediately falls silent as she realizes exactly  _who_ she's standing in front of.

“We, child, are the long lost Gods of this world.” the one that Blake knows as the God of Darkness answers.

“You managed to kill someone that we deemed immortal beyond one condition, and you managed to find, and exploit it.” the God of Light says, and Blake finds her eyes widening even more somehow.

“That weapon is special to you, yes?” the God of Darkness inquires seemingly out of nowhere, and Blake finds herself glancing down at her hand, seeing that her weapon is now resting in her palm; the golden kintsugi that melds the two halves gleaming in this otherwise dull... _hallucination? Vision?_

“ _Yes_ ,” she answers as she tries to calm down her rapidly beating heart, “Very much so.”

“And that made all the difference.” he says, and if he had a face, Blake can imagine it holding a smirk.

“That blade,” the God of Light this time, “is a symbol of all the obstacles you have overcome alongside all of the things you’ve gained.”

Blake grips the weapon tighter in her hand as he continues, “Those sworn to immortality can only be killed by the thing that made them so.”

Blake finds her eyebrows furrowing, “I-I’m sorry?”

“Salem was subjected to immortality because of her selfishness, but what was _behind_ that selfishness?” the God of Darkness says quizzically, and Blake frowns.

“A love like no other. What is it that the humans call it? Ah, a love that can only be possessed by true _soulmates_. It is undeniable that Salem and Ozma had that, and as it seems, you do too.”

Blake was speechless. She had two Gods telling her that she was one of the rare people who had a true soulmate. It’s not like she doesn’t _love_ Yang, she just-- “Never realized it was as destined as it seems it is?” the God of Darkness finishes her thought, and Blake visibly jumps as she turns her attention to him.

“That blade was forged by that love, and the pain and inner turmoil that has been faced by the two of you to get where you are. That pure emotion was what led to Salem’s demise. And it shows why no one else seemed to be able to do it until you came along.”

“Do not fret young one, as you have just restored the balance to the world once again. The balance that was held dear to us before everything unfolded. The world is now at peace for the first time since before its re-creation.” the God of Light says immediately after his brother finishes.

“That mark that you keep hidden on the side of your torso will match that of the one you love, so do not be afraid. Let your love flourish, but do not allow it to make you become like Salem. Learn from her mistakes, child.” he continues, and Blake raises her other hand to where her soulmate mark- a yellow rose- lays on the right side of her rib cage, specifically in a place that she always has covered.

Her and Yang haven’t seen each other… like _that_ yet, but could this mean-- “It does, Blake. Now, go. Back to your friends and family. Salem’s time in this world may be over, but you still have time to prosper.”

Blake feels her sight go cloudy for a moment before she finds herself back on the battlefield, blinking her eyes open. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust, even longer than usual due to the smoke that still lingers in the air, and she finds herself being held in her partner’s arms. Amber-gold eyes meet concerned violet, and Yang lets out an audible sigh of relief. “ _Gods_. You scared the living hell out of me, Blake!” she whispers with a tired smile as she moves a few strands of sweat thickened hair from the faunus’ face, “You seemed fine one moment and then the next you fell to the ground…”

“I-I have a lot I need to explain.” Blake mutters back to her, glancing to the side to see her weapon laying there, Salem’s body having seemingly disappeared, “What happened to--”

“She… disintegrated. Kind of like... do you remember that yellow and purple glow we saw in Jinn’s vision?” Yang asks before she even finishes.

“Yeah, I do... and I _didn’t_ faint.” Blake says, addressing the other statement, and Yang’s eyes widen in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll explain later. I have a feeling that you wouldn’t believe me right now.”

“Oh, _come on!_ Just-”

“ _Marry me._ ” Blake says, effectively cutting the blonde off.

Yang just stares down at her for a moment, “R-Run that by me again?”

“Marry me.” Blake restates, and Yang gapes at her.

Then, her expression morphs into that of grief. “We don’t- What if we aren’t…” Yang trails off, biting her lip.

“Yellow rose?” Blake asks, and Yang’s eyes widen again as she nods, “Then we are. So, _marry me_.” Blake says again with a smile, and she sees tears form in the brawler’s eyes.

“I have no idea what happened to you while you were passed out.” Yang chuckles, “And this is sudden- _so_ sudden, but... I-I’d love nothing more than to marry you.”

“Good,” Blake hums, “Because I think we’re more than just normal soulmates, sunshine.” she adds, laughing because she knows that Yang will think it’s a joke.

“You, Blake Belladonna, are a dork. And I love you.”

Blake smiles at her now fiancée. “I love you too, Yang. So much.” she says, and leans forward to pull her into a kiss that they’ll both remember for the rest of their lives as the day when they finally had nothing but mundane issues to deal with anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote two in one night by accident lol  
> Hope you enjoyed this random thing I came up with and decided to write instead of my essay that's due tomorrow. :)  
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> <3


End file.
